


Alex is full of surprises!

by AlexDanversFBI



Series: ACOP2019 Agentcorp October Prompts - Under 2000 words [16]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, FTM, FTM Alex Danvers, Internalized Homophobia, Parents with traditional ideas about what a girl and boy should be., Self-Discovery, Trans Male Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 01:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexDanversFBI/pseuds/AlexDanversFBI
Summary: Growing up was hard for Alex Danvers. But when she meets Lena Luthor everything changes.This story is basically AU. But Alex still works at the DEO and Lena is still a Billionaire CEO/Genius.The only difference is timelines and Alex being transgender Female to Male.I am a transguy and so I thought why not have a go at using some of my own personal feelings and experience into a short.Please note: This was what it was like for me growing up. Not everyone as the same experiences. For me it was hard because of homophobia, and back then transgender wasn't even mentioned. I based this story on what it was like for me and what was expected of me.Again artistic license used in reference to Lena and her abilities as a genius. lol





	Alex is full of surprises!

Alex Danvers always knew she was different. She liked to play with the boys when she was a child, she always wanted toys that had been meant for boys traditionally. She loved to play sports, climb trees, she wanted to dress like a boy and most importantly she wanted to be a boy. Now normally this would be okay, because girls and boys both do these things, but for Alex she grew up in a family environment where it wasn't considered normal. For years her mother Eliza struggled with this, Alex was expected to be a girly girl by her mother, her father Jeremiah was more accepting and even encouraged her behaviour buying her toy guns, and toy cars. So from the age of five Alexandra became known as Alex because she hated her longer more feminine name. Her wardrobe consisted of trousers, jeans, sneakers, t-shirts and shirts. Alex became known by the family as the tomboy and for many years things were fine that was until she reached puberty. 

_“Alexandra, please put on the dress,”_ Her mother had told her with a frown, _“We leave in an hour, be ready.”_ She closed the bedroom door, leaving her daughter to get dressed.

Alex stood there, feeling miserable, she took the dress and threw it across the room. Then she sat on her bed and cried, _ why were they trying to make me wear things I hate? Why don't they realise how sick this makes me feel inside? _

It was a family wedding and Alex hated that she had to attend, she was 15 at the time and expected to look like a girl, so to her mother that meant a dress and having her hair and make up done. Alex refused but her mother wasn't taking no for an answer, it was wear the dress or stay at home. So Alex decided to stay at home. Alex was already seen as the black sheep in the family, why let them down? She took the dress and shoved it in a draw where she could no longer see it, then she changed into some jeans and a t-shirt, picked up her leather biker jacket and left the house without anyone realising. Her mother was mad with her for months afterwards for missing her cousins big day. And that was when the rift between them really had begun. Her mother always seemed to favor her younger adopted sister Kara and this just made things even more obvious to Alex.

Alex hated her teens, she hated her body to the point she couldn't look in the mirror. Her body was changing, she was growing breasts and having to deal with the monthly cycle. 

And she was very shy around other girls. Alex was attracted to them and she had no idea why, all she knew was that she looked at girls she fancied and wished she was male so she could ask them on dates, inside she felt male but outside she looked female and so she kept fighting against her raging hormones. It made her start to lack confidence in school and as a result she skipped much of it and acted out a lot. 

Of course it wasn't until later that Alex realised why she had so much self loathing. Why she turned to the bottle way too often. She was gay. At least she thought she was. 

Alex went through her early twenties out and proud. But deep within her she still didn't feel completely happy. Something was wrong. Somehow she felt she still didn't fit into the lesbian mold. And she still preferred hanging out with guys, but only as friends of course, her attraction was very much to women. She went to university and dated a little but still something wasn't right. And all the women she dated felt it too. There was a disconnect on a deeper level that no one at that time could explain.

**Then she met someone who would change her life.**

Lena Luthor powerful billionaire CEO of L-Corp came into Alex Danvers life while she was training at the DEO, the Department of Extra-Normal Operations. The D.E.O. monitors and protects Earth from extraterrestrial presence and/or invasion. 

Their first introduction was at game night, when Alex’s sister Kara had invited her new friend Lena to join them.

“Alex, this is Lena,” Kara introduced them to each other.

Lena smiled feeling an immediate attraction, “Alex, a pleasure to meet you.”

Alex smiled shyly back, “Hi.” And suddenly she was feeling very awkward, like she usually did around attractive women.

Well after a few beers Alex relaxed and when she could get a moment with Lena she realised they had a lot of things in common, and they were both absolute science geeks. The only difference was, Alex was a trainee “FBI” agent (Her cover story) and Lena was already a billionaire scientist and CEO of one of the biggest companies in National City.

The conversation flowed between them and in the end Kara felt like a spare part so she decided to put on a movie and leave them to it. 

Alex and Lena retreated to the kitchen area to get a couple more beers and some more pizza.

“So, Alex, are you seeing anyone?” Lena asked bondly, she had a mischievous look in her eye.

Alex was suddenly lost for words, “Er…”

“Alex are you blushing?” Lena teased.

“No! No of course not, and to answer your question, no I’m not seeing anyone.”

Alex opened the beers and handed one to Lena, their eyes met and right then they both felt something, a spark between them that couldn't be denied.

“Would you like to, er, maybe go for dinner some time?” Alex bravely asked.

Lena smiled, “I would love too.”

They had been dating for about eight months when Lena brought up the subject that would change Alex’s life. They were sitting on the sofa in Lena’s spacious apartment having just had a nice meal together. 

“Alex, can I ask you something personal?” 

Alex sipped her wine and raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend, “You really need to ask?”

Lena smiled and then took a deep breath, this had been on her mind for a long time but she had never wanted to say anything to Alex in case she was way off base.

“Alex, do you wish you were a man?”

Alex’s eyes went wide and her heart started to race, “What? Why? Why would you say that?”

“It's just a feeling I've got. Ever Since we started to date, I just get the sense that you aren't happy in your own skin. Have you ever wondered if it could be more than that? Not just because of the clothes and the things you like, I feel there is more going on here... I know you Alex, at least I feel I do.” Lena asked gently. She had known many Transgender people over the years and the more she had gotten to know Alex the more she had thought that Alex could be.

Alex looked thoughtful, “Well, now you mention it, when I was a kid I wanted to to be a boy, but lots of girls did, it didn't seem like anything that strange.”

Then Alex continued, “I always imagined myself with girls I had crushes on, but when I did, I was always a guy and not a girl.” Alex’s eyes went wide at the realisation, “I also joined a butch femme group a couple of years ago, to find friends, I just thought I was a bit butch.”

Lena moved up closer to Alex on the sofa, “Well you could be, I just wanted to make sure, because sometimes you just don't seem completely with me either.”

Alex’s eyebrows knotted, “What do you mean?”

“In bed,” Lena told her, “sometimes I don't feel like you're into it.”

“Oh!” Alex blushed a little, she had been so busted. For years she found sex awkward, especially when she wasn't the one giving. 

Lena put her hand on Alex’s, “I’m sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you.”

Alex sighed, “You're right, I’m only happy when I am, you know… pleasing you.”

Lena pulled Alex into a hug and she decided to let the subject drop, after all if she was right, Alex would soon realise it all by herself.

Over the next few months Alex thought more and more about what Lena had said, it all started to dawn on her, why she hated to look at herself in the mirror, why she disliked her breasts and tried hard to cover them up, why she couldn't get into sex like most people. Why she always fantasized about being a man with a woman, in any situation, be that sex or otherwise. Damn, even when she played the sims she was a man! 

Alex finally went to see a Gender Specialist called Kelly Olsen. The appointment was at National City Hospital Gender Clinic. Lena had gone with her to give her moral support and to be made aware of what the next steps were for her partner. 

After the third appointment with Kelly, Alex was feeling like a new person. And in a way Alex was a new person. He was now being referred to by everyone as he/him. Gone was Alexandra, now he was Alexander. Of course Eliza, Alex's mother had the most difficulty remembering the pronouns but at least she was accepting of her son and being supportive.

And that night after the third appointment Lena let Alex please her in bed and she even gave him a present to help.

Lena looked at her lover when they were in the bedroom, “I have something for you.”

Alex raised an eyebrow at her, “Okay…”

Lena went to a draw and took out a harness and a very real looking penis prosthetic. 

“Wow,” Alex stepped over to Lena and took a closer look.

“It’s yours, I had it made especially for you,” Lena handed it to Alex.

Alex felt it and smiled, “Thankyou, this is amazing,” he said giving his girlfriend a quick kiss on the lips.

Lena felt the benefits of Alex’s new appendage not so long afterwards.

Over the next two years Alex started to take male hormones and had chest reconstruction surgery. It was two more years later when Lena came up with something that was not only going to change her boyfriends life but their love life too. She had managed to make Alex a fully working Penis. It was groundbreaking and would change the lives of so many FTM transgender men. But Alex would be the first to try it. The surgery was a complete success but recovery would take some months. 

Some months later. 

Alex came home from work where he was now The Director at the DEO. Alex had moved in with Lena permanently as they started to set up home together. They had gotten engaged six months ago on a trip to Europe. Everything was going very well. But they had not made love since Alex's surgery.

Alex found Lena in the kitchen making dinner. He stepped up behind her where she was stirring something in a pot.

“Mmm smells nice,” Alex said into Lena’s neck.

Lena smiled and turned around in Alex’s arms then kissed him.

“I missed you,” she told Alex between kisses.

“Mmm missed you too, can we put dinner on hold?” Alex asked his attention fully on Lena, his stomach could wait.

Lena raised an eyebrow at Alex then she turned around and turned off the stove. She turned back to see Alex looking at her with lust in those deep hazel eyes, she breathed out in response to the way he was looking at her, “Alex...”

Alex maneuvered them both over to the table where he had Lena pushed up against it.

“It’s working Lena,” Alex told her as he took her hand, “Feel.”

Lena let Alex guide her down to the bulge in his jeans, she brushed her hand over it making Alex groan, “You felt that?”

“Mm,” Alex said closing his eyes as Lena rubbed against the hardness over the fabric of his jeans.

“How long?” Lena asked curiously, the scientist in her getting very excited by this new development. Because up until now Alex had not had any feelings or reactions to her touch.

“All fucking morning,” Alex whined, “You don't even want to know the amount of scenarios I have had in my head while I was supposed to be working.”

Lena chuckled, “Oh I think I do, in fact we can try some of them out if you like.”

Alex’s eyes closed again when Lena’s delicate hand undid the zipper on his jeans and pushed her hand inside.

Lena felt the hardness under her palm then removed her hand so she could push Alex’s jeans down. Alex watched his jeans fall to the floor and then looked down at the bulge in his boxer shorts and smiled, “I think we can safely say it worked. Do you want to try it out?” Alex added with a wink.

Lena almost growled. And its safe to say Alex finally discovered that he did indeed enjoy sex, both giving and receiving. And he finally knew what the fuss was all about.


End file.
